We Are Fairy Tail!
by Night Kaminari
Summary: New generation fic. OCs warning. Married couples: Nalu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, LaxusCana, Bixanna, MiraFreed, EverElfman, RoWen... etc. "The guild had changed much after 20 years, but one thing that never changes about Fairy Tail... is the endless sense of never ending adventure."
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: My first FT fic. Thanks to CalaveraCandiedSkull, who dearly helped me perfecting this piece. I am in need for OCs to put as additional members to the new generation kids. Please PM me to submit your OCs.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

_Summary: 20 years have passed since the Grand Magic Games ended and Fairy Tail became no. 1 guild in Fiore again. The guild members have settled down, have children, etc. Over two decades, their children had become fine mages on their own._

_**Hiken**_

It was just like any other normal day for me.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!"

"Rip out his brains!"

Yep. Totally normal.

My name's Hiken Dragneel, age 19. You all know my dad Natsu, right? See, I inherited a lot of things from Dad, like the pink hair, slanty eyes, and a whole lot of his personality... which included this ridiculous tendency to destroy everything I touch. (My mom, Lucy, used to tell me that Dad was even more of a harbinger of destruction than me. She's not very happy that I received this habit from him, but then Dad says she's weird so I don't have to listen to her. If you ask me, both my parents are weird.)

Ahem. Moving on. This time, I was being chased down by a sea of pissed-off villagers after I accidentally burnt down half of their village. Of course, they neglect to mention that I did it while fighting the mountain troll that had been terrorizing the area... Dammit. No one's grateful. I finished off the monster for them! I'm supposed to be the hero! But they're now chasing me with torches and pitchforks! (I'm not Shrek, I swear, people usually like me mostly. Sometimes. Shut up.)

By the way, I'm a fire dragon slayer, and I'm one of the fourth generation. (For all the dumbasses who can't figure it out, a fourth generation dragon slayer is one whose dragon slayer magic is taught by another dragon slayer. Try saying that ten times fast.) Heck, you can't call yourself the son of Salamander if you don't even know how to eat fire, right? Of course, my magic isn't as strong as Dad's yet, but I _will_ beat him one day! Then I will officially take the name of Salamander! _MUAHAHAH!_

Where was I..?

Oh yeah. Running for my life.

"FEET! DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

"Hiken! Wait for me!"

And... cue the 'oh, crap' moment. I totally forget about Charlotte! She's that little girl with blue hair, running behind me on those skinny little legs, see her? This is the first time she's been on a mission with me... and apparently the first time being chased down by angry villagers. I'm guessing she's probably a stranger to running away for her life.

"Charlotte, don't slow down if you don't want to get stampeded by those crazy people!" I tossed back over my shoulder. Charlotte nodded her head firmly and continued to sprint after me.

"Catch that bastard!"

"Hiken-_ah!_"

I looked back as Charlotte's scream reached my ears. She'd tripped over a rock and was lying on the ground.

"Shit," I sighed. "Why does she always have to fall down at the worst timing?"

Well, I couldn't leave her to be squashed like a tomato under those mad people's feet, especially since it was kinda my fault they were chasing us in the first place. So, I rushed back to her, threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and started running away. Good thing, too, because a pitchfork came flying and stuck into the ground where Charlotte had been lying thirty nanoseconds ago.

"Eeep!"

"Whoa! HEY! Watch it, you could've hurt the girl!"

"Sorry! We just wanna hurt the pinky!"

"Who're you calling pinky!?"

"Bastard! Come back here and we'll cut out your intestines and make soup out if it!"

"Like HELL I'll let that happen!"

To be honest, I was groaning inwardly. This was the third time this month I had destroyed a village, buildings and many other public properties... I'd be meeting a lot of angry faces back at the guild. Hopefully Master wouldn't put me on probation _again_.

"T-Thanks, Hiken," Charlotte said from behind me.

I smiled, tightening my grip around her small form. "Well, Wendy would kill me if I let her daughter got hurt."

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. Charlotte is Wendy and Romeo's daughter (everyone says that she's the spitting image of Wendy when she was young); she's also a fourth generation dragon slayer like me, though she's still learning from her mother. She usually stays at the guild, but I convinced Wendy to let her accompany me in this mission. "It'll be fine," I said, "nothing will happen," I said.

I feel sorry that she had to get the grasp of what could happen when people go on missions with me firsthand like this.

"It's really fun to go on missions with you, Hiken-kun."

I snapped my head at her, my eyes widening. "What?"

She giggled at my face, presumably something like a gaping fish. "Mom only let me go on boring missions like catching fish and gathering mushrooms; this is the most exciting mission I've ever gone so far!" She was smiling sweetly at me. Oh, man, she's so cute...

I sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly. She thinks being chased down by mad people is fun... she's seriously messed up...

Well. Who isn't? This is Fairy Tail we're speaking about, after all.

"He's getting away!"

"We're gonna castrate you, cut off your balls, you hear me!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

_**Garry**_

I really hate riding trains.

The bile rose up in my throat and I choked it back down. Again. (Nope, never mind, there It went. I'm going to have to pay for the new upholstery, aren't I?)

I'm Garry. Garry Redfox. Normally, I'd be smiling and shaking your hands, but since I'm on a train...yeah. Might not be the best idea. You probably must have guessed this already; I'm the son of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, and I learnt iron dragon slayer magic from my father, making me one of the fourth generation dragon slayers. Basically, this makes me a total badass with the combination of brains and strength, not to mention some wicked iron techniques. Yeah, being a dragon slayer is pretty great.

Except the part where you get motion sickness.

"Umm.. sir? Do you need help?"

The poor train attendant nearly blew chunks when she saw me, all pallid and shaking. If you're wondering what my higher brain functioning is at this exact moment, it goes a little something like this. '_Can't...talk. *mmph!* Must...get... off... train!'_

People call me an artist and an optimist. True... but they all go down the sewer every time I get on a train. You could be wondering how dragon slayers taught by other dragon slayers could get motion sickness... trust me, they do.

Now, please excuse me while I puke my guts out. Again.

...

"Ahh... I love the fresh air!"

Taking a deep breath, I stretched my arms wide and just relished the fact that I wasn't stuck on a moving vehicle anymore. I'd have walked all the way back to Magnolia if I could, but Hargeon was too far away to get there in a day, and I was supposed to be back yesterday.

Whatever. I'll just tell them I was waylaid by some scenery. It's not a complete lie...man, I gotta tell you. Port towns are the best. This view of the ocean? The way the sunlight hits it, and reflects off the water, refracting into brilliant beams of blue and gold? And that sky, aw man. It's like the colour of my mom's hair, except brighter, clearer. And those fluffy white clouds, they look like feathers, like angels up there in the heavens...

See? Artist.

I checked the train schedule quickly. Luckily enough for me, the next train didn't leave for two hours. I had plenty of time to sightsee and just enjoy the general splendour. I think when I retire, I'll move out here. And sit on a rocking chair and stare at the ocean all day.

That's when my dragon-senses started tingling. Without even realizing, I checked around for anyone suspicious. The platform was pretty much empty now. But I could smell something, coming from behind the map over there...aha!

It was a girl, maybe my age. She was standing behind the map, peeking around as if it wasn't totally obvious. This girl failed at stealth, seriously. I mean, really, she had pink hair! Actually, it was a pretty similar shade to Hiken's, and Natsu's as well.

But, she didn't appear threatening, so I relaxed and decided to ignore her in favour of my growling stomach. My breakfast disappeared on the train, remember? So I started walking down Main Street looking for a good place to eat.

I came upon a cute little cafe-restaurant. It looked vaguely familiar to me...and then, I remembered why. Hiken's parents, Natsu and Lucy, met in this town! I'd heard the story so many times. And the description of the restaurant she'd bought him lunch in had sort of solidified in my mind, and even though I'd never seen it I still found it familiar. A grin curled up on my face.

Eating in the restaurant where one of the greatest Fairy Tail romances ever began? (Excluding my parents, of course, because they are the greatest ever, just don't tell Dad that or he'll uppercut you something fierce.) It sounded like a pretty great idea to me. Hey, and who knew? Maybe I'd get my own special encounter here someday.

So, I went inside and ordered up spaghetti and meatballs. The waitress brought the food to my table, and I flexed my finger, eager to dig in. Then, just as I was helping myself to the food, a girl came and took the seat in front of me.

Surprised, I stared at her like an idiot. it's not like everyday a girl came up and sat in front of you just like that while you're eating. Then I realized – it was the same chick from the train platform! What was she, stalking me?

Now that I saw her closer, I noticed her hair wasn't actually the same colour as Hiken's. Someone who didn't know colours wouldn't have really seen it, but I did. Hers was a few shades lighter, and it was past shoulder-length, held back by this little pin as a ponytail. The trail went all the way down to her bosoms. My eyes traced the hair down, marvelling at its length and familiar colour...and maybe my eyes strayed a little. So sue me! This girl was gorgeous, but not in a typical way. More in the 'I'm-not-afraid-to-kick-your-ass' kind of way. She had a really great figure, clearly visible through that tight yellow dress she was wearing.

Having assessed that this girl wasn't a threat, maybe just a hot stalker, I relaxed my posture. "Hello," I said politely.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling sunnily.

Well. That sure helped with my questions. "Er.. .who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Anne Valentine," she replied. She did an interesting thing while she talked, looking me straight in the eye without wavering at all. "And you must be Garry Redfox of Fairy Tail, right?"

Well, that was surprising. "How do you know my name?" I stared at her, wide eyed.

"Um," Anne snickered. "I hate to break this to you, but you just happen to be in Sorcerer Weekly's Top Mages I Want To Be My Boyfriend list. Anyone would recognize you."

"I am?" This was news to me. I don't really read magazines, though I do like to read books _alot._ It's a habit mom gave me. "What rank am I?"

"Eight," she replied, clearly relishing in the way my face fell several inches. "And besides, it's not too hard to figure out. Spiky long black hair, piercings on your face? Either you're a really devoted cosplayer or the real deal. Plus there's the Fairy Tail mark on your hand," she gestured at my right hand where my guild emblem was embedded on the back. "And I saw you getting pretty sick on the train. So the evidence points to..."

"Me," I grumbled. Damn motion sickness! It ruins my image!

"Well, what business do you have with me, Anne?" I said. This conversation was getting off-track and I wanted it back on-track. Like, the track of why she was talking to me, for example.

"Actually, I was travelling to Magnolia. To think I'd meet a member of Fairy Tail on the way." She grinned. " I really am lucky!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" I inquired, now munching on my spaghetti.

Anne shrugged. "I want to join Fairy Tail," she said matter-of-factly. Then her face lit up like a light bulb, and she slapped the wooden table so hard my plat went flying several inches. "Hey! You can help me get in!"  
So. A stranger just comes up and demands you let them in your guild. Tricky situation, huh? Normally, people would be very suspicious and cautious at such situations. There was no way something like that could go down and have nothing be behind it.

But - I'm an optimist! And really gullible! Ah, whatever. I was pretty confident that if she pulled anything, I could teach her a lesson. Besides, I had this stupid tingling feeling in the back of my neck, telling me to take her to the guild. (No, it had nothing to do with how low-cut her dress was. It didn't! I swear!)

"All right."

I watched her reactions carefully (I guess I'm intelligent and cool enough to do those kind of things). Before now, she'd been acting like a tough and tomboy-ish but generally positive girl. Upon hearing my acceptance (idiocy, some would say...) she looked dumbfounded, which was immediately replaced by a look of pure bliss.

"Wow! Thank you! Thank you!" She actually looked like she would give me a hug (I would've definitely wanted one). "You don't know how long I've been traveling to get to Fairy Tail. And I've been so worried about not getting to join the guild..." And that went on for about a minute.

I smiled at her. "Well, it's not in my power to accept you officially, so I can't do anything if our master rejects you." It was kind of funny how fast her face fell.

"Don't ruin my happiness like that!" she actually wailed at me, making me chuckle. Jeez, this girl really did want to join Fairy Tail.

After another few minutes of chatting, I checked my watch. "We should leave," I told her. "We're going on the same journey anyway."

"Alright!" She cheered, jumping out of her seat and walking away. I frowned. And she didn't even treat me to lunch...pft. Thanks for giving me false hope, Lucy.

But nonetheless, I hefted my bag over my shoulder and followed her out the door.

"Ah. What can of magic do you use, Anne?" I asked as I caught up to her. She was swinging her bag in her hands, humming a poppy tune.

"I use Fire-Make Magic!"

"That's cool," I said. And I really meant it, too. Fire-make? That particular brand of fire-magic was new to our guild, and I hoped Anne's was less destructive than a few certain _other_ people's. "I have a friend back at the guild who also uses molding magic," I said. "You'll meet her at the guild."

"Whoa. Is she cool?"

"Literally." I grinned.

"HEY! YOU! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THE FOOD!"

I stopped short. Oh...right.

_**Night**_

Zzzzzzzzzz

*snap*

"... Oh man... Not again."

Name: Night Dreyar.

Age: 21.

Parents: Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona.

Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer.

Magic: Lightning Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.

Status: Lying on an abandoned alleyway...

I stumbled up from the ground and brushed off the dirt and sand on my clothes. Damn... my head was feeling like some drummer was practicing on it. Or maybe Hiken was trying out a new technique, and using my skull as target practice. Ugh, my head was on _fire_.

Mother was known for her ability to drink barrels of alcohol without getting drunk. I'm a total disgrace to her existence. Every time I try to drink, I end up getting knocked out. 1 glass I can handle. 2 glasses-feeling dizzy. 3 glasses-the world's rotating. Yeah. I should be ashamed of myself...

"Geez... I need hot chocolate... or lemonade."

I strutted down the road, which was pretty empty. The streets lamps only lit enough so that I saw my path. I had just come back from my mission of taking down a small dark guild that was terrorizing a village; to be honest, it wasn't that hard. People call me one of the two strongest of the young generation members of Fairy Tail, and the strongest out of the fourth generation dragon slayers. For me, well... I like being strong and all, but I know I have a long way to go. Father and Great-Grandfather taught me a lot about friendship, family, true strength, etc. Even when I was little! So I ended kind of ended up being the mature one.

(Except when there's alcohol involved, but _sshh_...)

Wait... what was that over there? A street vendor! I raced over to the stand so fast I think I broke the sound barrier. All the while, I couldn't help but mutter '_yes, my prayers have been answered!_'

"One lemonade, please." I asked, as the vendor giving me an odd look for running straight at him. He prepared a cup, and handed me over the drink. "Here you go, sonny. That'll be 2 jewels."

I took a large swallow (it was totally refreshing!) while my other free hand was in my pocket, finding my wallet to pay the vendor.

Only to find that there was no wallet anymore.

My eyes widened in shock; I searched in my other pockets. Gone. It had simply disappeared.

The vendor was eying me, waiting for the money. I smiled at him sheepishly. _Uh oh..._

_..._

"Darn pickpockets..." I muttered under my breath, taking another gulp of lemonade. My wallet was apparently stolen while I was out cold in the alleyway; good thing I was carrying some cash in my trouser pockets.

So, there I was, heading back to my motel room (it's not a good idea to roam a town without money, plus I needed more sleep for obvious reasons...). I'd be heading back to the guild the next day, and my long mission will be over. For me, it's fun to go on missions, but I like the moment better when the job is finally done with. It feels like a burden released from your shoulders. Plus, you finally get the money.

Something tingled at the back of my neck, and I halted on the spot. Even though my dragon senses weren't exactly Hiken or Garry's quality, they were still there. My ears were picking up footsteps on the roof above me, and the sound of breathing.

I was being followed.

"I know you're there. Show yourself," I called out, staring intensely into the shadows.

Funny thing I always see in movies is whenever the –_ahem- _hero calls out the hiding villain, the guy(or girl, whatever) comes out, just like that! It's pretty stupid! The –_ahem- _hero could be just bluffing, after all.

Anyway, the one I'm about to face now is one of those idiots. Seriously... he could just leave when he's exposed! No! They have to come out cool or creepy!

"Hmm... looks like I've been found out," a man's voice filtered through the shadows, then a guy in a hood and a mask jumped down from the roof and landed in front of me.

Then he did something really weird, and it set me on guard instantly. Black smog surrounded his body, and then it disappeared. The smog materialized behind me, and I spun around just in time to jump out of the way of a flying fist.

It wasn't shadow magic, because I'd seen shadow transportation before. Rogue could do it, and Gajeel could when he was really mad. This guy was doing something different. As I evaded the several punches flying at me, I quickly ran through all the known types of magic in my head.

He did it again, but this time I was prepared. When he disappeared, I spun around in a quick circle, and caught the smog out of the corner of my eye. As the hooded man materialized, I struck out and clipped him on the jaw.

Or, I thought I did. He was gone again in a heartbeat, and I cursed aloud; I activated my body with lightning and waited for him to materialize.

"Too afraid to come out and fight me, coward?"

The man chuckled, and appeared to my left. "I rather think that would be unsuited to my tastes," he said, examining his hand. "I don't like getting my hands dirty," he eyed the lightning surrounding my body, "or electrocuted."

I tensed, waiting for him to make his move. I was confident that my lightning speed could match the guy's magic. I would certainly give him a kick in the guts this time if he did the same trick again.

He didn't move, but merely raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I said irritably. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

Ugh, hear that? People talking in riddles. It drives me insane. Why can't these shadowy villains just be straightforward? I mean, we already have to guess at what they look like, do we have to try and figure out what the hell they just said, too?

Growling, I bent my knees in preparation, the magic around me getting stronger. The man tensed, but didn't move as I opened my mouth and let lose a "_Lightning Dragon's Roar!"_

The blast of lightning magic shone across the dark area, forging a trail on the path as it hit the man. For a second, I thought it worked. The guy didn't move, just kept standing there. But when the light faded, there he was standing directly in the path of my roar – _my_ roar – completely unharmed.

The jerk.

"My, oh, my," he said, clapping his hands. "You really are coming along, young one. Why don't you tell the guild master I have a special message for him?"

I waited, unmoving, He titled his head to the side. "You know? Your father?"

*sigh* There it is. I hate spoilers, let me tell you. Yeah, you readers read it right. Laxus Dreyar, my father, is the current guild master of Fairy Tail. What happened to Master Makarov, you may ask? Well, five years ago, when I was at the tender age of sixteen, my great-grandfather passed away. And Father was named the seventh guild master in his place.

Do I miss my great-granddad? Yeah, I miss him a lot. It still hurts even to think about it. He was so kind, and so strong, he really was the greatest person ever. Now not only did my head hurt, but my heart hurt as well, thinking about Grandpa Makarov. And if any of you readers feel the same kind of sorrow, blame our shit-for-brains writer. He's the one responsible!

But, back to the present. As the guy in the hood quirked a half-smile (I couldn't see it, but I felt it), I let out another holler and raised my hands. "Heavenward Halberd!" I cried, as the man started to dematerialize. The spell was casted and formed a small explosion of lightning. By the time the light cleared, the man was gone and I was left with nothing but an empty street with a giant crater in the middle.

...oops.

Rune Knights appeared at the scene pretty quickly after that. They searched the street, which in companion to the crater also had black scorch marks along the buildings – not to mention I kind of caused a power outage for three blocks in all directions – but they found next to nothing. I stood on a rooftop, watching them assess the site from above. I felt sorry for the damage I caused, but it wasn't like I could get arrested. Fairy Tail's name would be further corrupted if news got out that the guild master's son had destroyed a street singlehandedly (though my record was nothing compared to my guildmates' records, of course).

I wondered what message that guy wanted to give my dad as I crouched under the moonlight on the roof, watching the Rune Knights further search for the _culprit_. Then it hit me – that was probably it. Someone attacked me, and I had no idea why. Was he the guy that stole my wallet, or were these two separate events?

Making a mental note to tell Father as soon as I got back to the guild, I turned and left in the opposite direction.

**A/N: Reviews would be dearly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**A/N: How long has it been, three months? I'm really sorry for such a late update. Many things happen, like I fell down a hill on a trip and cracked my skull. Currently, I'm in the middle of my IGCSEs. Anyway, ****thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, ****reviewed, supported my story. And I'd also like to thank The Liker and ****SaudraeOfSunday for submitting their OCs. ****Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Hiken**_

"Mommy!"

Hey there! We meet again. So, continuing where we left off, Charlotte and I escaped the villagers without me losing my balls, and had gotten back to Magnolia. Nothing interesting happened on the way back, except I suffered from the motion sickness as usual. Currently, I was at Romeo and Wendy's house, returning Charlotte to her home.

I watched as Charlotte called out for her mother, pushing open the gates and sprinting across the garden. Wendy was trimming a bush, tending the garden; the blue haired woman looked up at the voice and her face bloomed into a smile as she saw Charlotte running towards her. She dropped the garden scissor in her hand, and picked up the little girl into her arms.

"Oh, my sweetie! Mommy's missed you so much!" Wendy hugged her daughter, planting several kisses on the girl's cheeks. "How'd the mission go? Was everything okay?"

Smiling, Charlotte nodded her little head, "Yes, Mommy. The mission was really fun and exciting. And Hiken-kun saved me from these angry villagers who were chasing us..."

I was watching the two, leaning against a lamppost; both of my eyes widened as Charlotte said the words, I clenched my teeth, sweat-dropping. _No no! Don't tell that to her! She'll kill me!_

Unfortunately, Wendy didn't seem to miss her daughter's words. Her eyebrows raised high, and she sent me a sharp glare.

"Angry villagers chasing my daughter...," she spoke quietly, still glaring at my direction.

I swallowed my saliva, sweat-dropping more. "Ahaha! I'm guilty! It was my fault! But I was their target, not Charlotte!" I said, waving my hands protectively. I noticed my voice was a little high-pitched...

Wendy didn't say anything but turned back to Charlotte, who looking at us curiously and innocently. She beamed at the girl, "Sweetie. Go and take a shower, and there're cookies on the dining table, you can have them, okay? Mommy will join you after I had a little chat with Hiken."

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, Mommy." She picked up her bag, waved at me before running into the house. "See you later, Hiken-kun."

After Charlotte disappeared from sight, Wendy turned around at me, and folded her arms. "Hiken."

I gulped, and answered in a small voice. "Yes?"

Wendy closed her eyes and sighed and opened them again, and spoke almost in an exasperated tone. "I never thought I'd meet anyone more destructive than Natsu-nii... but you've broken your father's record. And I'm not complimenting."

I grinned nervously, scratching the back of my head, "I guess I can't help it. It's in my blood."

The blue haired woman smiled faintly, "You received too much of your father's genes. If it was your mother's, you wouldn't be this violent. She wasn't violent... at least, most of the time."

She sighed again, "Anyway, I guess I should thank you, for bringing Charlotte back in one piece." She smiled sarcastically, "I was expecting at least a broken nose, and if that had happened you wouldn't be standing here anymore."

I nodded quickly, with a slight shudder, glancing at the garden scissor that was back in her hand. Mom used to tell me about the guild and her adventures with it as bedtime stories, and Wendy in those stories was very gentle, shy and cute; she said Charlotte is exactly how Wendy used to be.

Compared to what Mom used to tell me, the Wendy I know is a little more sarcastic and a lot more aggressive when it comes to the matter of Charlotte. I still remembered that time where she used a dragon roar on a kid who touched Charlotte's butt. The kid was hospitalized for two weeks, and many people found out the hard way that Wendy was extra touchy about her daughter. I think that's a mother's love...

We were standing without saying anything for about a minute until I broke the silence. "Well, I guess I'll be going then, if you have no more to say."

"Yeah. See you later," she said, crouching beside a bush, and started to trim again.

I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Where're Romeo and Carla?"

"Romeo's on a mission with Macao, and I think Carla's sleeping," she replied. "By the way, are you going to the guild or have you been there already?"

"No. I'm gonna go there now. Why?"

"You're lucky. Master was not happy about what you did to the village on your mission. He'd be waiting for you if he didn't have to leave for the meeting this morning."

I froze on the spot, digesting the words. "Wait... WHAT!? How did he know about it!? We just left yesterday, and Master's already found out about it!?" I asked, my eyes widening again.

Wendy chuckled, looking up at my thunderstruck face. "Everyone at the guild knows about it. I think it would even be in today's newspaper. Anyway, the leader of the village sent a letter to Master and it arrived before you, just last night. I don't know the details, but I'm sure Master was asked to compensate for all the destruction caused. That's why I knew you had caused trouble again. I was really relieved when both of you returned back fine..."

I wasn't listening anymore, but walked towards a wall near and thumped my head against. If Wendy didn't kill me, Master will surely! He takes things more seriously, and I can't blame him – not when I'd burned down a whole village.

"I miss Master Makarov... at least he might've only broken my bones!" I wailed.

"Aww, don't be so down. Master's not at the guild. He'll only back in about at least 5 days. You can take a long mission and avoid him."

"Yeah... but it won't make the punishment less severe!" _I'm doomed... DOOMED!_

xXx

"I'm back!"

I pushed open the guild's door, and announced myself as usual. It had become quite a habit. At once, many eyes turned to stare at me before a loud noise erupted in the hall.

"Oi! You back so early, Hiken!" "Idiot, you messed up your mission again! Ha ha!" "Welcome back, Hiken."

I grinned to all my fellow guildmates, but before I knew it, someone jumped out and kicked me in the stomach; I was crashed into a nearby table.

"Arggh!" I sat up and glared, I immediately recognized my greatest nemesis; a girl stood there, looking extra gothic, her revealing black clothes didn't go along with her long white hair.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?"

Arianna Justine, the younger daughter of Freed and Mirajane. She used to be a sweet, cute girl... until one day, her dad told her about how her mother used to be when she was young. Starting from that time, she became one of the toughest person in the guild, and was suddenly obsessed with fighting with every guy she met. I was like a punching bag to her and vice versa.

"Hiken!" Arianna said, one hand on her waist, one hand pointing a finger at my face, a smug grin on her face. "You're done for this time! Master's gonna pulverize you for sure! Ahahaha~!"

"Oh yeah?" I growled, dropping down my bag and cracking my knuckles. "What about I pulverize you first? Let's settle our score from the other time, punk!" A crazy grin crept up my face.

"Bring it on!" she said, also cracking her knuckles, then charged up with her fist raised. "I'm gonna beat you up for good!"

"Those two are at it again!" "Let's join the party!" "Take this!" "RAAARRGH!"

And thus starts one of the infamous Fairy Tail guild brawls. I'm responsible as usual, of course.

_**Garry**_

"... I guess Hiken's already back home."

Sure enough, I saw my pink haired friend was amidst the crowd, prying off Arianna, who was trying to strangle the dragon slayer. We had just gotten back to guild and as expected, it was on rampage again. Chairs flying, tables thrown at each other, bottles crashing, and several broken teeth... I glanced at Anne who, for some reason, was looking excited rather being repulsed like most newcomers.

"Wow! This is great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I guess I'll join in!"

She was about to jump into the mob, but I was kind enough to grab her arm and hold her back. "Ahaha. No. Not yet."

"Huh?" she frowned. "Why? I wanna join the fun too!"

"You are still not a Fairy Tail member," I said matter-of-factly, "Meaning you can't join our fights yet. Plus, we have work to do, papers to fill up, okay?"

"Oh fine," she said, pouting slightly. "I'll join the fun next time."

I chuckled and released her, then looked around the guild hall. Surely there must be some sane person left who wasn't knocking people's teeth out...

"Ah, Garry. You're back too. How was the mission?"

"Ha... Johnny, good to see someone not fighting. Yeah, The mission went great as usual."

Johnny was one of the few people in the guild who wasn't keen of fighting. He's the only son of Bixlow and Lisanna, and one of the Take Over Cousins. He's quite a joker, really funny guy, always smiling. I've never seen him upset for anything...

"By the way, who's that girl with you?" he gestured at Anne. I looked and saw her having fun, throwing back every fork, plate, bowl, mug into the crowd that came flying out.

"She's Anne. A newcomer. I met her at Hargeon," I said, sweat dropping at the scene. I turned back to Johnny who was smiling as ever. "So, is Master here? She'll have to meet with him and fill the papers."

"Nah. He's off to the meeting this morning. Won't be back in a few days. But she can see..."

Exactly what Johnny was about to say wasn't heard, as something heavy crashed into me with a loud thud, knocking me down to the floor.

"Ouch!" I heard Hiken exclaimed on top of me, sitting up immediately. "Ha! That didn't hurt at all! You hit like an old lady!" He apparently hadn't noticed me.

"Come here and say that again, you pink headed moron!"

That must have been Arianna.

"Hiken...!" I wheezed, unable to detect air in my lungs. "Get off me..!"

"Oh? Garry?" He looked down, noticing me for the first time. "Heh, I thought I landed on something soft."

He stood up, and pulled me up to my feet. "How are you, buddy? How was the mission?" he asked, grinning.

"It was okay," I answered, massaging my arm and neck. "How was yours?"

"The village leader sent a letter to Master, saying that Hiken burnt down the village singlehandedly. Again," Johnny interjected, looking amused. "We haven't even asked him about it yet."

I chuckled, shaking my head slowly. Hiken pulled a face, "Well, I was fighting a damn troll! What was I supposed to do, throw _flowers_ at it?"

Before Johnny or I were able to reply, Arianna jumped out of nowhere, and sucker punched Hiken, crashing him into the wall.

"Is that all you got? You're not even trying!" she shouted before turning and smiling at me. "Hi, Garry."

I opened my mouth to return the greeting, but Hiken tackled her to the ground and the two rolled away back into the mob, pulling each other's hair off their heads. Johnny and I watched awkwardly, before looking at each other.

"Don't you wanna stop your cousin?" I asked.

"She won't listen to me anyway. And Sarah's going be back soon; she'll stop this commotion." Johnny answered, shrugging. "And I was saying, Sarah can help Anne. She's currently in charge after all."

"... You're right. I forgot about Sarah."

At that moment, the guilds' doors opened, and a girl with long blue hair entered into the building. She was wearing beautiful dress the same color of her hair; her expression filled with irritation and exasperation.

The whole guild went silent at her sight, except for Hiken and Arianna, who were still trying to poke each other's eyes out, not noticing the new arrival.

Anne looked at her, and her eyes widened; she quickly approached near me and squealed into my ear. "Garry! Isn't she Sarah Fullbuster? The Sea Princess of Fairy Tail?"

I smiled and nodded. Sarah was the daughter of Gray and Juvia, and one of the strongest younger guild members, having mastered both of her parent's magic. "She's the friend I told you about. She can use Ice Make magic."

"Really? That's awesome!" Anne exclaimed. "Wait. Why did the people went quiet?"

"Well, Sarah is the current discipliner and care taker of the guild. She's usually kind and gentle, but she can be quite scary and aggressive when she's angry. Nobody wants Sarah angry," Johnny answered for me, smiling and offering a hand to Anne. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. I'm Anne Valentine," Anne greeted back merrily.

Just as I was watching, a stream of water flew past and grab Hiken, pulling him away. He looked startled, going wide eyed seeing Sarah.

"Eh, Sarah! Hey! Let go of me!" he shouted and struggled.

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later," Sarah snapped dangerously, pointing her hand at the dragon slayer. "Water Lock!" she shouted.

The water stream suddenly expanded into a large sphere of water, trapping Hiken inside; Sarah waved her hand again. "Freeze." A gush of cold wave escaped; the water sphere was instantly frozen, turned into a large ball of ice. Hiken was vaguely visible, looking like a goldfish.

"Ahahaha! You look pathetic! Ahaha..." Arianna's snickering faded under Sarah's glare.

The blue haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed, a hand placed on her hip. "You guys... I went out for a few minutes and you all starts fighting... can't you guys behave yourself for a moment?" she said exasperatedly, looking around the guild.

I sighed; Sarah can also be very preachy and I wasn't keen on listening to her; I didn't even participate in the fight. I also felt like I needed to rest after the long journey... _I better ask her to help Anne before she starts preaching..._

At that moment, the guild's doors open again, and another person walked in.

**_Night_**

As I was walking towards the building, I noticed something that rarely happens in Fairy Tail.

The guild was _quiet... _Too quiet.

I wondered whether everyone in the guild went sick and stayed home or possibly they were put into sleep by a Sleeping Magic. _I remember that Father once told me about a Fairy Tail mage that put everyone to sleep every time he came to the guild. What was his name again? Hmm... maybe that guy came to visit the guild._

I push opened the doors and entered, and I was greeted by a rather bizarre scene. The furniture was destroyed, many broken pieces of glass and wood, though the guild members were mostly present-but completely silent, that's odd- and there was a large of ball of ice in the middle of the room. I noticed Sarah was present. _Maybe she had just stopped another fight in the guild... but what's that ice ball?_

I stared for a moment, blinked, shrugged to myself and walked off. After 21 years in Fairy Tail, nothing really surprises me anymore.

Noise started fill the building, I saw people taking out more chairs and tables to replace the broken ones. A few people greeted me and I smiled back.

I walked towards the bar, dropped my bag on a stool, took out a bottle of grape juice from the refrigerator and drank it straight from the bottle.

"Don't you want beer, Night-kun?"

I glanced and saw Maya, smiling and wiping a glass with a cloth. Maya was the only daughter of Elfman and Evergreen, and one of the Take Over Cousins. She's a little proud, and likes to dress pretty, but I feel that she's been getting clingier with me lately. She was also the current head waitress, took the position from her aunt.

"No, I wanna keep my head clear and my posture good," I replied. It was common knowledge in the guild that I can't handle any alcoholic beverage, including beer. Though I never give up trying... and every attempt end up messy. "So, what happened?"

Maya chuckled, "Well, Hiken and Arianna started fighting, and then the whole guild started fighting, then Sarah came in and she stopped everyone."

"Wait," I placed the empty bottle on the table, "Hiken's back?

"Yep. And I think I saw Garry, too." She looked into the crowd. "Ah. There he is."

I turned around and found the fellow black haired dragon slayer with Sarah and a strange girl that reminded me of Hiken and Natsu. "Where's Hiken? I don't see him."

"Oh," Maya giggled and pointed at the huge ice sphere, "Sarah froze him inside that ice ball, stopped him fighting with Arianna."

I sighed, smiling. _Typical Hiken, heh. _I'd read Hiken's news in the morning newspaper on the way back to Magnolia, how he'd burnt down a whole village... I wasn't really surprised. 21 years in Fairy Tail, remember? And me, Hiken and Garry were best friends, so we know each other's habits like the back of our hands.

"Have you heard of what Hiken did to the village on his mission?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I read it in the newspaper," I answered, grinning. "I guess Dad already knew about it?"

"Yep."

"And he's not home. Right?"

Maya nodded, "Smart. How'd you know?"

"Intuition. Ha ha."_ Heh. I don't expect Hiken to be still alive if Dad was present and Hiken back this early. He'd be in the nearest hospital. _I sighed; if Dad wasn't in the guild, there'd be two things to do: wait for him to return, or follow him to wherever he had gone. Anyway, I really needed to tell him about my experience.

"Maya, do you know where my Dad is?"

"Hmmm... I don't really know. I heard it was a meeting, an important one I suppose. He and the Raijinshuu just left this morning."

_Meeting... Of course. How could I have forgotten? _

I stood up, feeling suddenly excited. I walked over to Garry who was talking to Sarah, the stranger girl standing near.

"So, Anne, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Anne," I heard Garry introducing the new girl to Sarah.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Ah, Night! How are you, mate? How was your mission?" Garry smiled.

I opened my mouth, but the pink haired girl near suddenly interrupted. "Night? You mean you're Night Dreyar, the no. 2 mage in Sorcerer's Weekly's Top Mages I Want To Be My Boyfriend list? Oh my God. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

I stared blankly at the gaping girl, who I noticed looked like a female version of Hiken, before looking up questioningly at Garry.

"I'm no. 8," Garry grinned. "This is Anne. She's a newcomer to Fairy Tail."

I smiled and shook the girl's hand, "Hi, my name's Night. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I don't read magazines, so I don't know about that list you said though."

Garry looked amused as Anne gazed at me with stars in her eyes, I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, Sarah cleared her throat and brought the attention to her.

"So, Garry, you were saying something about Anne?"

"Ah. Yeah, she'd need to fill her information papers and get the guild mark, but since Master's not here, could you help her? You're the caretaker here after all."

"I see. Yeah, I can help her with that." She smiled and patted Anne, who was startled as if she had been woken from a trance. "Come, Anne. I'll print you with the guild insignia. Then you'll be an official Fairy Tail member."

"Wow! Thanks! That means I can join in the fight next time, right?" she exclaimed; we all sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRASH! _

We all turned around; obviously, Hiken had broken out of the ice sphere. The pieces of ice flew across the room, Hiken sprawled on the floor, looking furious. He immediately hopped up to his feet and pointed his finger angrily at Sarah.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, FREEZING ME LIKE THAT!?" he shouted, steam seemed to shoot out of ears.

"Idiot," Sarah muttered, she turned at Hiken, producing a stream of water around her body. "Stop shouting. Or I'll freeze you again."

"Oh yeah? Then I'll MELT DOWN that ice!" Hiken punched his left palm with his right fist, flames immediately erupted from his hands, then charged at Sarah, his fists ablaze.

I sighed and moved quickly before things get messy again. Seriously, it was messy enough already. I moved in a flash of lightning, appeared near Hiken and knock him hard on the head with a loud thump.

"Ouch!"

"Stop already. You've caused enough destruction."

The pink haired dragon slayer turned around at me, wincing and rubbing his head. "Night? When did you get back?"

"While you were frozen," I answered. I saw that behind Hiken, Johnny and Maya trying to hold a struggling Arianna from charging at Hiken, Maya covering her cousin's mouth so that she couldn't shout an insult. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well, do you want to go for a spar, eh?" asked Hiken enthusiastically.

"No, you've done enough trouble," Sarah approached, glaring. "Besides, you and I need to have a little talk. I can't believe you had destroyed another village, it's the second time this month!"

I smiled as Hiken sent appealing looks at me and Garry to save him from the water mage's wrath. Really, she sometimes even intimidates me.

"Well, Sarah, I'm sorry but you'll have to talk with Hiken later. I happen to need him on a mission with me."

I saw from the corner of my eye Hiken giving me thank you looks. I turned at Garry, "And you too, Garry."

"What mission? Couldn't you go by yourself? Why'd you need both him and Garry?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Well, it's not really a mission, but I want both of them to accompany me."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Garry.

"Crocus. We're going after Dad."

Hiken suddenly seemed to choke on his own saliva; he looked at me, his eyes gauging out. "Are you crazy!? Master already want to skin me alive and you want me to follow after him!?"

"That I don't know, or really care since you brought it upon yourself. I know you burnt down that village, but there's nothing I can do about it. You're gonna have to come with me still."

Hiken folded his arms. "No way!"

I smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the meeting of the Ten Wizard Saints?"

Yeah, that's where Dad was heading. It might be surprising, but he actually was chosen as one of the new Wizard Saints, along with Erza, and Jellal who was reinstated the position. They make this meeting of the Wizard Saints every five years, and Dad had told me that it'd be held in Crocus this year. I'd never actually followed Dad to the meeting, but it looked like now was the chance.

Hiken's expression changed immediately. He had always been obsessed with strong wizards, mostly challenging them to spar with him. And there's no way he'd let go of a chance to meet the strongest wizards in the world.

"So are you in?"

"... Yeah! I'm going get beaten up anyway, probably it's better to meet the Ten Wizard Saints before dying!"

"Good," I said, "How about you, Garry?"

"Hmm," he pondered for a moment, then shrugged, "I guess it'd be a great experience. I'm in."

"Hey! Can I come too?" Anne asked suddenly. "Please? I also wanna meet with the Ten Wizard Saints!"

We stared at her; I was lost for words for a moment. There was very little chance that we'd even be allowed into the meeting, plus I was quite certain that it'd be a bad idea to bring a fan girl who was not part of the guild yet.

Thankfully, Sarah saved me, "No, Anne, you can't go with them. You are still a new member, so you should start with normal missions. And trust me, any mission those three go together are not normal." She then looked at me sharply, "I don't know what you are up to, but I hope you take responsibility if anything wrong happened. And you should also be watching him." She gestured at Hiken.

"Don't worry. I'll take care."

Sarah nodded, then pulled Anne away.

"Who's that girl? She looks familiar..." Hiken mused. Garry merely chuckled, then suddenly frowned at me.

"Why'd you want to follow after Master? Is that even allowed?"

"Well… see, there'd been a little event on my way back home. I think I need to tell Father about it… plus we'd never been to Crocus before, it'd be new experience."

"What do you mean an event? What happened?"

"I'll tell you and Hiken later. So, we'll leave from the guild tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay." Garry and Hiken nodded. "Wait, how exactly are we travelling to Crocus?"

"By train, of course."

"Are you kidding?" Hiken said. "Three dragon slayers on a train? That's no way a good idea."

"Don't worry. I'll ask Wendy to cast Troia on us before leaving."

"Kay. I guess Wendy will help us if you ask."

Garry gave out a wide yawn, "Mm… I think I'll go sleep for the rest of the day. It's been really tiring…" he said, picking up his bag and walking away. "Well, see you later you two."

… Five minutes later,

"NIGHT! FIGHT ME!" Hiken and Arianna chorused loudly.

"Those two…" I sighed, as they charged towards me; it was nice to see them united, even though it was against me, "…never learn their lesson." I finished off my juice from the glass.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP!"

There was a flash of water, and the next moment, both of them were frozen like ice sculptures on the spot.

I raised the empty glass, "Maya, more apple juice, please."

**A/N: I'll try to update faster. I'll have much free time after my IGCSEs. I'd also like to request to continue supporting my story, please. It'll help me update** **faster.**

_Time skip: _The timeskip is actually around twenty two years. I said twenty years in the previous chapter, which I meant was roughly that time. One friend asked me how is Night 21 years old if the story starts 20 years after the Grand Magic Games. My mistake.

_Following canon plot:_ The canon is getting really interesting, and I hope that I can match this story with how the original story will end.

_Ages: _Hiken-19, Garry-19, Night-21, Anne-18, Charlotte-12, Sarah-19, Johnny-18, Maya-18, Arianna-16.

Thanks, everybody.


	3. Chapter 3: On The Train

**A/N: ********Now, this chapter is really short because it's just a transition chapter, and short too. But nevertheless required and I hope my sense of humor hadn't dropped because my mind's currently filled with laws and formulas. Also, thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. Please continue your support. ** **Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

**_Night_****  
**

*YAWN*

_Sleepy..._ That's all I know, for drowsiness was filling my senses. It was totally boring riding a train; I always use my Lightning magic to travel from place to place when I'm on solo missions (it's also an excuse to avoid motion sickness). But now, the rhythmic sound from the train engine is making my eyelids heavy..._ I wish it was raining..._

BOMP!

"Ouch!"

Wincing at the pain, I started, my sleepiness gone in an instant. Apparently, Hiken had already fallen asleep, snoring, and kicked me accidentally in his sleep; I had to suppress the urge to push the pink-head off the seat.

"He's out to challenge you even in his sleep, Night," said Garry, glancing up from the thick book he was reading.

"Tell me about it," I said, sitting up straight.

"So," Garry closed his book, and placed it beside him. "Why are we_ really_ going after Master?"

Ah, yeah. I was supposed to tell them about that... "See, I was back from my mission..."

I recounted my encounter against the mysterious man, and Garry was greatly intrigued about my experience. He placed his hand on his chin, his eyes narrowed, thinking.

"This guy... none of your attacks worked against him?" he asked, frowning.

"Seemed like that. He didn't actually block, he just stood there and took on the spell," I said. "It even seemed like he deliberately let himself got hit."

"But what would have been the point? He provoked you into attacking him, got himself hit by a spell and then just disappeared away?"

"Fishy," I shrugged. "And he said he had a message for Dad. Whatever it was, I thought that I needed to tell him about it as soon as possible."

Garry said nothing but stared out of the window, musing.

I didn't feel like I wanted to use my energy on that matter at the moment; I took out a deck of cards from my coat's inner pocket. Now, I don't really use or know Card Magic, but Mother had taught me the theories, and I always had a personal interest in playing cards. I'd mastered all possible tricks I could find (mostly from _Magician Impossible)_. It's also my favorite way to waste my passing time.

"Wanna play poker with me?" I asked innocently.

"No, thanks," Garry said, "not after I lost all our money to you last year." He picked up his book and returned his attention to it.

"Heh, those were good times," I said, shuffling the cards. I picked out one and focused on it.

"Mmm..," Hiken shifted in his sleep, and asked in a sleepy tone, not opening his eyes, "Are we there yet?"

"No, we just left Magnolia, and it'll be a long time before we reach Crocus," I replied.

"Not to mention we have to stop at Alyssum for a night before continuing to Crocus," Garry added. "Tough luck for us."

Alyssum was a town near Crocus; when we arrived at the Magnolia Station, it turned out that tickets to Crocus had been sold out, so we had to first go to Alyssum, then only to Crocus. It wasn't that much of a hinder to our plan though.

"Hiken, don't you want to do something productive instead of wasting your time, snoozing off?" I said. Garry gave me a '_look who's talking' _look; I smiled, fanning my cards.

"No, let me enjoy my sleep..." Hiken muttered, "I never knew trains can be so good to sleep on..."

"Well, Wendy wouldn't have cast Troia on us if it wasn't for Night, then we'd all be suffering," Garry said.

"He's asleep," I said, and sure enough, loud snores escape from the fire dragon slayer.

xXx

It had been about 15 minutes when the door of our compartment slid open and the ticket collector entered. "Tickets, please."

I took out the tickets and handed them over to the ticket collector. He punched holes in the tickets, gave them back to me, and left the compartment.

"Man, this is boring." I stretched my arms lazily, "I'm getting sleepy again."

"Then sleep, perhaps on the floor."

I ignored Garry's comment and returned my attention to the cards. "How about some fortune telling?"

"I'll pass."

"Come on. Don't you wanna know your future?"

"No."

"The card says..."

"I don't want to know."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again, and both of us looked up in unison.

Anne Valentine stood there, beaming in her usual style. "Hi, guys!" She stepped inside, and sat in the free seat beside Garry.

We stared, and stared, and stared; Hiken let out a loud snore.

I sighed, pressing my temples.

"Does Sarah know you followed after us?" Garry and I asked at the same time.

"No, I thought she wouldn't be very happy if she knew I followed after you. But I left a note at the guild. And look," she raised her left palm; a yellow Fairy Tail insignia glittered. "I'm an official member now, so I guess I have the right to go on missions I want, yes?"

Garry looked at me, "What do you think?"

"Well," I looked at Anne who was giving me the puppy dog eyes; I felt both amused, and irritated. I sighed. "I guess she's gonna have to come along now since she already got herself here." _Though Sarah's gonna freeze her for not listening._

At that moment, Hiken stirred from his sleep and sat up, messing up his hair. He looked around sluggishly, laying his half-opened eyes on Anne.

"You... look familiar... Aren't you the girl who was with Garry yesterday?"

"Ah, you're Hiken Dragneel, right? Hee, I've read alot about you. There's always a special article about you in Sorcerer Weekly," she said, smiling. "I'm Anne Valentine, newest member of Fairy Tail, I suppose."

"Pleasure," he looked at Garry and then at Anne. "Are you two dating?"

Anne blushed slightly, Garry looked up from his book, eyes widened. I hit Hiken on the head.

"Oww!"

"Idiot. Don't go around asking things like that."

"What? I was just wondering... they're sitting together!"

"Oh, then are we dating just because we're sitting together?"

"All right, all right... I get it," he paused, "I'm hungry."

I was about to say that it was still too early for lunch, but Anne interrupted. "Ooh, I've a treat for you!" She clapped her hands and said, "Fire Make-Candy!"

Flames erupted from her hands, then she held out her palm to Hiken, a pile of small balls made of fire sitting on it.

"Whoa! Awesome!" The pink headed dragon slayer exclaimed, taking the flame balls and putting into his mouth. "Mmm... Delicious!"

"Really, Anne? Fire Make _Candy_?" Garry asked, sweatdropping.

She shrugged, grinning. "I'm creative. Tee hee."

"So, you can use Fire Make Magic," I said, amused and impressed, "Amazing, really. Where did you learn it?"

"Well, my adoptive father taught me." She added, seeing the looks on our face, "I was an orphan."

"Where's your father then?" I asked.

"...He passed away when I was 15."

"Oh... Sorry.."

"It's okay," she shrugged.

"Hey, tell us how come you wanted to join Fairy Tail," Hiken requested.

"Yeah, we all want to know that. Can you tell us?" Garry asked.

"Sure. Well, I was an independent mage... and it never actually came across my mind about joining a guild. But one day, I was attacked by a dark guild, and they nearly got me, but a strange woman appeared and took all of them down singlehandedly. She then asked about me, and told me that it was too dangerous for a girl like me to be living as an independent mage alone and advised me to join a guild."

"Who was that woman? Did you ever met her again?" Garry interrupted.

"No. She just left after telling me to join a guild, and I forgot to ask her name. But I remember that she had very beautiful and long pink hair, like mine." She continued, "After that, I thought to myself that she was right and I was also fascinated by the idea about being part of a group. So, I started researching about guilds in the country, and I chose Fairy Tail. I've already heard a lot of interesting news and rumors and I thought it'd be my kind of guild, and I was correct."

"I'm sure you came to the right place," I smiled. "Fairy Tail is not just a group of mages, it's a family, _we're_ family, who cares for each other. And we take pride in being a part of Fairy Tail."

Anne stared at me for a moment before beaming, "I understand... Thanks, Night."

xXx

"Anne, what kind of things could you make with your magic?" Garry asked.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, "I can do many things, it depends on my creativity."

"So, you mean you could make a fire turkey or chicken if you want to?" Hiken asked, mouth watering.

"Well, I've never really made those before... but I could try."

"No," I interrupted, "it's abuse of magic. Let him stay hungry, Anne."

"Oh yeah? What about you, using your Lightning Magic to avoid transportation?" Hiken snapped.

I ignored him, instead turned at Anne. "You wanna play poker?" I asked, showing my cards.

Anne opened her mouth, but Garry interjected, "Don't do it. He'll trick all your money."

She smiled at the iron dragon slayer, "Thanks, Garry, but I don't know how to play cards. Sorry, Night."

"Too bad," I shrugged, shuffling my cards again.

"Hey, Night, could you show me your magic?"

I looked up at the girl, "My magic?"

She nodded, looked at Hiken and Garry also, "And you two too. I showed you my magic, and I wanna see yours too. Please?"

"Well," Garry said, "we don't think we can show you our dragon slayer magic since they are mostly offensive. But we can show you our other magics."

"What do you mean other magic, I thought you're dragon slayers?" she asked, frowning.

"Heck, just because we're dragon slayers doesn't mean we can't use other magic," Hiken said, grinning. He put his hand inside his pocket, and took out a shiny silver key.

"Is that..."

He pointed it out and said, "Open, the Gate to the Canis Minor, Nikora!"

"Oh my God!" Anne gasped, as a small, shivering white creature with a golden horn for nose appeared. "Hiken, I didn't know you could summon celestial spirits!"

"Heh, this is the only spirit I could summon," he said, picking up the small spirit, "His name is Plue. He was my mom's spirit, but she gave his key to me. Here." He handed Plue over to Anne.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Anne squealed, hugging Plue tightly (Plue said, "Punu-Puun!"). "I forgot that your mom, Lucy, is a celestial spirit mage, Hiken. And she's also my favorite writer."

"You've read Mom's books?"

"Yup. Haven't you?"

"Don't ask that nuthead about books, Anne," I said. "Okay, time for my little show." _I've been itching to do this!_

I picked out my cards again, and shuffled roughly; Anne was watching curiously. "Hmm..." I stared at the cards intently.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to predict your future," I said with a straight face. (Hiken chortled, Garry shook his head slowly, Anne exclaimed "That's so cool!")

"Okay. The card says..." I paused and glanced at the cards, "...you're gonna get eaten by a polka dotted vampire who can do backflips and stand on his tongue."

I stopped.

"...Wait. That can't be right..." I checked the cards upside down.

Hiken burst out laughing, rolling on the seat, pressing his belly. "AHAHAHA! Help...! Ahaha! I can't stop...! AHAHAHA!"

Anne raised her eyebrow (Plue said, "Punu-Puun!"); Garry turned to her and said, "See, Night is the best at whatever he do. He's the strongest among us, he has knowledge about several exotic magic; he could even be called a living arsenal." He paused, grinning mischievously. "But there are two things that he's totally terrible at. Alcohol, and card fortune telling. And he hasn't give up on either yet."

"Yeah yeah, I suck," I grumbled.

Garry cleared his throat, "My turn." He moved his hands in a complicated manner. "Solid Script: Silent."

The word 'SILENT' appeared and hit Hiken who was still laughing; instantly, no sound came out from him anymore. Noticing that his voice had gone, he glared at Garry, waving his finger, apparently mouthing several curses.

It was Anne's turn to laugh. I grinned at the irritated, wordless dragon slayer. "Interesting effect. I didn't know that spell could do that."

"Ahaha! It's so cool!" Anne said, giggling at Hiken; he mouthed several words more angrily. "Sorry. I can't understand you."

Hiken fumed and facepalmed.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," Garry told him. "Maybe you could take another sleep."

Hiken mouthed the word furiously, which unmistakably followed the lines "I'M HUNGRY DAMMIT".

We all burst out laughing (Plue said, "Punu-Puun!").

_What a fun ride... with my friends beside me..._

My sleepiness had long gone without even saying goodbye.

**A/N: Short... and nothing exciting. Next chapters will be more mysterious and action packed. By the way, I didn't described the appearances of the characters coz I suck at that field. So, if you are interested, you can contact me at the gmail address** night-kaminari  **and I'll send the pictures of my characters.  
Also, who can guess the woman who saved Anne and advised her to join a guild?**

_Adults_: Most of them are on missions -long ones- and they won't appear in the early chapters yet. And some of them had retired from being mages, or rather stay peacefully at home. Mostly new generation mages occupy the guild.

_S-Class_: Twenty two years passed and Fairy Tail has more S-Class mages: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Freed (yes, everyone from the trial). Plus an OC; guess who's child?

_Guild Master Laxus_: I like Gildarts, and I really considered about Gildarts, but he was already the Fifth Guild Master, and he purposefully gave the title away; he's more of a person to roam the country than do paperwork. So, I chose Laxus instead.

_Night the living arsenal_: He's a favourite OC, and one of the first characters I created. In this story, he happened to be related to four strongest mages in Fairy Tail when I paired Laxus and Cana. So, he learnt many types of magic, mostly theoretically, mainly from Makarov. He can play around with cards, do Thought Projections etc. He's a jack of all trades, though he's mastered the two Lightning Magics.

Please continue your support!


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn Till Dusk

**A/N: Kill me. I have no excuses. Well, I was slacking off for some time... and I can only hope that you'll like this chapter. Thanks to my beta-readers, WhitishBlack and CalaveraCandiedSkull. And, special gratitude to everyone who had reviewed, favourited and followed - I've got over 20 reviews! Thank you all! Please continue supporting me! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Anne**_

"Come on, guys! It's already dark. We really should be going!"

"Uggggghhhh..."

"I... hate... trains..."

"My legs are all wobbly..."

xXx

Sheesh... I'm beat. Oh, how it'd feel great to fling myself onto a cosy bed... or maybe take a nice, long shower first. Or, even better - I could sleep while taking shower! Yeah, that'd be great.

A tired sigh escaped my lips before my eyes narrowed at the pink haired boy who I was currently dragging across the floor.

"C'mon Hiken! Get up already!" I gritted my teeth, slowly pulling the lump of a guy off the floor. _He's... heavy! _I pursed my lips wondering why _I_ had to be the one to do this.

The Alyssum station was empty, except for us who had been stuck in this place since the train had arrived. The last thirty minutes on it wasn't easy. The spell that prevented the dragon slayers from getting sick, wore off before the train came to a stop. It wasn't pretty at all. Let's just say the cleaners would have to take some time to scrub our compartment's floor. Oh, and a word of warning... do NOT travel alone with dragon slayers, especially when there are three of them!

Unfortunately, it came to my responsibility to pull my travelling companions off the vehicle since they were too giddy to do anything by themselves. Fortunately, a train attendant ultimately pitied me and decided to lend a hand in carrying the three men. And thus was my great adventure.

"It's amazing... that Wendy's spell lasted the whole day," Night said weakly, still trying to stand up on his jelly-like legs. "She really is the best."

"Yeah... I don't even want to imagine a whole day on train... it is hell for us." Garry smiled palely, though he didn't look as bad as he was the first time we met. Both of them were recovering quickly; talking as if they normally would. Though, they didn't seem to be very concerned with Hiken who was still splattered on the floor, moaning loudly, looking very green.

"How come he's still like this when you two have already recovered?" I asked, now poking the pink-head, having given up on pulling him to his feet.

"Uggghhhh..."

"Well, you see, Hiken's level as a dragon slayer is higher than both Night and I," Garry gestured at himself and Night. "And the more advanced a dragon slayer is, the more he or she will suffer from motion sickness."

"I see," I sweat dropped. _What screwed up logic!_

"I'm alright..." the fire dragon slayer mumbled, trying to stand up. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, seeing someone so strong, from what I've heard, this vulnerable. "Let's go... I feel better now."

"You sure you can walk?" Garry asked.

"Yeah..." he replied, finally getting to his feet, though he still looked sick.

"Alright then," Night said, picking up his bag and giving a glance at us, "Let's go then. We better find a place to stay for the night."

Well, it was about time too. Looking forward to resting after a whole day of travelling, I gladly grabbed my bag and sprinted after Night and Garry, finally leaving the train station.

"Hey... guys! Wait for me! Slow down!"

xXx

"Amazing... the moon looks so beautiful..."

I turned and looked at Garry and saw the iron dragon slayer staring up at the sky in awe. Looking up also, I wasn't able to contain myself as I let a "wow" myself.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Garry smiled while I quietly nodded in agreement. The sky was crystal clear with no hint of cloud, billions of stars twinkling like fireflies, and the moon was full, shining its cool light upon the sleeping town; it was like a brilliant picture painted upon the black sky.

"It's spectacular..." I said.

Alyssum was a small yet beautiful town; unlike Magnolia, it looked a lot simpler. There were no noticeably big buildings but mostly decent two-story houses. However, the town was in total silence. There was no light except from the street lamps and the moon's beams. Then again, it was already pretty late; it was past nine after all. I suppose the four us might have been the only people travelling across the town at these late hours.

"You know, Anne," Garry started, "whenever I feel tired or exhausted, I always try to enjoy the beauty of the nature around me. It makes me feel refreshed, to appreciate the beauty around me."

I stared at the black haired mage, a bit surprised to hear about natural beauty from an iron dragon slayer. I don't judge people by their appearance, but from I've heard, Garry's father, Gajeel, is one of the toughest and strongest mage and dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. It made me wonder how the son of the 'Black Steel' Gajeel was so artistic and unaggressive.

I smiled at him, "Well, for me, back when I was an independent mage, I'd lie down on the ground on a clear night and stare up at the stars till I fell asleep. It's pretty dreamy."

So, the two of us were certainly having a pretty good time - but it didn't last long when out of the blue, clouds suddenly filled the sky, covering the stars and moon, then came down a massive downpour of rain. Yeah... so much for the 'crystal clear' sky.

"Aww man... DAMN IT!"

Obviously, Hiken hated rain - not much of a surprise for a fire mage. He was pulling a sour face, looking pretty grumpy; the rain was pelting down at us and in just a few moments, we were all looking like drowned rats - in Hiken's case, a pink haired rat! I fingered my hair, a smirk pulling at my lips. Ha. I'm such a hypocrite though.

"Oh. It's raining," Night said and he seemed totally indifferent at being drenched with rain. He even stretched out a hand, watching the rain drops fall onto his palm. "I wished it had happened on the train though."

"NIGHT!" Hiken shouted, growling. "If you don't find us a place soon and get us out of the rain, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Crocus, you hear me!?"

"I-I agree with h-him!" Well, I was a fire mage too, I hate getting wet. Plus, I was starting to feel chilly - my teeth were chattering!

"Me too!" Garry seconded us.

"Alright alright. Geez, no one appreciates walking in the rain anymore."

xXx

This has got to be the _worst_ days of my life. Well, not really, I felt the most horrible on the day when my father passed away... but seriously!? I had to carry three sick dragon slayers off a train, got soaked in a cat and dog rain, and now...

"I have to share a room... with you guys!?" I cried unbelievably.

"Well, it seems like the only option left since this motel has no more room..." Night said, looking amused, trying hard not to laugh - oh how I'd have loved to punch that face. After desperately failing to find a place to stay for the night in three different motels, we finally arrived at this place, but unfortunately it only had one room left. _Well, this does seem like a better option than staying in the rain and catching cold._

Sighing, I gave a look around _our _room - it was big enough, with a bathroom connected; there was a couch in the living room, a lacrima TV and DVD player, a table with a lamp on it, a bed, a refrigerator... wait...

"Please don't tell me that this is the only bed for this room," I groaned loudly, pointing at the bed.

"Hmm?" Night turned and glance at the bed. "Oh. Well, it is."

Okay. This is the worst day in my life. There is no way on Earth, or on Venus, that I'm sleeping together with three guys! _Brrr! That sounds so... hentai!_

However, Night finally must have felt pity for me after watching my face turned different shades of pink, red, purple and blue. Chuckling, he patted my head and smiled. "Relax. Trust me. I swear, no one will lay a finger on you. Besides, you'll be having the bed to yourself."

"Huh?" I was really relieved to hear that; at least I wouldn't be sleeping together with three men. "Then what about you guys?"

"I guess we'll choose between the couch and the floor."

xXx

It was past twelve o'clock at night. I was lying on the bed, letting my mind wander. The rain had stopped, and the sky was once again clear; I was busy gazing at the moon, its silver light entering through the window. The town was now covered in total silence...

"Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz..."

Except the sound of Hiken snoring which was really getting on my nerves. Annoyed and unable to sleep, I sat up and glared at the pink-head who was sprawled on the couch, snoozing loudly. The three dragon slayers decided to settle who would get the couch with a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissor', which Hiken ultimately won and claimed the couch. Nevertheless, all of them were sleeping soundly with Garry leaning against the couch, his arms folded, and Night was sleeping on the floor, using his bag as a pillow.

I didn't know why but it made me smile, seeing them being so peaceful and quiet -unlike the time while they were having motion sickness on the train. Sighing, I lied down on the bed again, and then closed my eyes while pulling the blanket over my face. _It's really late... I should get some sleep. I still have to travel tomorrow._

"Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz..."

_Grrr...! _How the hell am I suppose to sleep with that bastard's chainsaw-like snoring!? Or maybe it was more like a pig. I rolled over, stuffing my ear with the pillow. _This should stop the sound... right?_

"Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz..."

Sighing exasperatedly, I twisted and turned on the bed... somehow, the snores filtering from Hiken and the quiet, melodic breathing of the others around me slowly morphed into muffled, white noise.

Time drifted so slowly... seconds turned into minutes... minutes turned into hours. Memories flashed back slowly before my eyes as I stared at the ceiling... my eyelids became heavier... and finally slipped into a steady slumber. Memories turned into dreams.

_**"Dad...! No... please! Don't die!"**_

_**"T-Thanks for saving me..."**_

_**"I'm an independent mage! I can take care of myself!"**_

_**"Join a guild... huh? That doesn't sound bad."**_

_**"Hey... isn't that Garry Redfox? Maybe I should follow him!"**_

_**"Hi! My name's Anne Valentine!"**_

The next morning...

"Waah!" Hiken jumped back, staring at me, "Anne, you look horrible! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

I didn't even need to check in a mirror to know what my face looked like. Half-opened eyes with shadows underneath, hair messed up while drooling slightly and feeling sluggish... anyone would be looking like a zombie when they only had three hours of sleep. I finally fell asleep at around three o'clock... but Night just had to wake us up at six o'clock. I didn't want to get up, but he gently threatened to shock me with lightning, so I had no choice but to drag myself out of the bed.

At the moment, I was trying my best to glare daggers at Hiken with my droopy eyes, at the same time considering the best way of revenge for the bastard. _Or, maybe it'd be best if I just stapled his lips together..._

"Uh... why are you looking at me like that?" He sounded more alarmed; maybe I was grinning too evilly. _Perhaps I'll forgive him this time._

Anyway, rubbing my eyes, I turned away from the bewildered dragon slayer - I had more important matters to take care of than having revenge, like washing my face, brushing teeth and stuff. Picking up my toothbrush and towel, I strutted towards the bathroom and pushed it opened.

"Hey, wait! Don't go~" Hiken's warning reached my senses only too late. I had already stepped into the bathroom.

"Huh?"

I wasn't expecting to come face to face with Garry who was having a shower... _naked_. He was applying shampoo to his hair, with a toothbrush stuffed inside his mouth. He turned at me and I looked at him at the same time - we stared at each other for several moments before our eyes widened up in shock.

Both of us screamed simultaneously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAHH!"

My things slipped out of my hands. Garry spat out his toothbrush. My hands went to cover my eyes. Garry grabbed for the nearest towel.

"Anne! Why are you - don't come in! I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!"

"I'm so so SORRY! Please don't mind me!"

I absolutely had no idea how I got out of the bathroom. My heart was racing like a train engine and my face and neck were burning! I had just seen a naked man, the image still glued to my brain - I no longer felt drowsy, my eyes were fully opened and my brain was completely fresh. _Wow... nice abs... W-wait! No! Bad Anne! _I slapped myself in my mind.

A howling laughter snapped me out of my trance - Hiken was rolling on the floor, thumping it furiously with his fists, tears leaking out of his eyes. "AHAHA! Help me! HAHA! I'm choking! HAHAHAHA!"

I felt my eyebrow twitched dangerously with vein popping up from my forehead. Eyes flashing, I stomped over to the pink-head, cracked my knuckles while an ominous shadow covered my forehead. "Hiken..." I hissed.

"Ah - sorry! Haha... I tried to tell you but," he broke out laughing again. "HAHAHA! It was just so hilarious!"

_I'll show you hilarious... _Growling, I grabbed him from his front collar and lifted him up, about to beat the guy into a pulp.

"Umm... Anne? You left these behind."

Garry was out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and was carrying my toothbrush and towel in his hands - I immediately blushed, my grip on Hiken loose, and the dragon slayer fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch..!"

"T-thank you..." My face was going red again; I shakily took back my things from the iron dragon slayer, not looking at his face. We stood there awkwardly without saying anything for like five seconds.

"You know..." Garry started, grinning and rubbing his head nervously. "You can use the bathroom now if you want."

"Oh," I felt the heat rising up my neck again. "Yeah. That's r-right." I walked past him like a robot, went inside the bathroom, and then tried to close the door, only to find out that the lock was broken.

_Stupid lock..._ I thought as a smile crept up to my face. _You're an idiot, Anne._

xXx

"You know, you guys are acting weird... did something happened while I was gone?" Night narrowed his eyes, staring suspiciously at the rest of us.

Hiken, Garry and I glanced at each other, then immediately turned away - Hiken was stifling up his chortles, Garry was scratching his head, I was blushing again.

"Nah, nothing happened," all three of us chorused simultaneously - Night didn't look convinced, but he didn't press the issue further.

We had already left the motel to continue on to Crocus, and were currently having breakfast at an outdoor café near the gates of Alyssum - the city was as quiet and beautiful as it was at night time, though there were people going on the streets.

Anyway, Night already had finished his fried rice and eggs, Garry also had finished his pasta and Hiken was still considering whether he should order another plate of spicy fried chicken, while I was sipping on my last cup of coffee.

"You know you'll be peeing a lot if you drink too much coffee," Night said.

"Shut up. I need my caffeine." I finished the coffee in one short gulp and placed the empty mug on the table. "Well, let's go then! We have no time to waste," I shouted, grabbed my bag and stood up.

Night smiled lightly, while Hiken pouted; missing his chance on another serving of chicken. Garry walked up beside me, we smiled at each other - both of us had come to a mutual agreement to never mention the _incident_ again, while I threatened Hiken that I'd rip out his tongue if he ever got the idea to spill the beans.

Everyone was settled into a comfortable silence as we continued on our journey to the capital of Fiore - we decided to walk all the way over to Crocus, since the dragon slayers were not keen on hiring a carriage, and I certainly didn't want to nurse them all the way to Crocus. It was just a ten miles hike, which was pretty much a piece of cake for me - I'd covered longer distances back when I was an independent mage.

It had been over twenty minutes since we had passed the flower fields outside of Alyssum, and now we were entering into the woods - the sound of footsteps pitter-pattering across the ground was almost lulling me into a sleep. It wasn't much of a surprise - even though I drank like four cups of coffee, I did only have three hours of sleep. A weary sigh escaped me; I decided to break the silence.

"So..." I looked at Hiken who was nearer to me - Night and Garry were walking ahead of us, "do you guys travel together like this often?"

"Hmm..." he knitted his brows and thought for a moment. "We used to hang out a lot when we were younger, but later we did more solo missions and this is the first time in months Night called for the three of us."

"But you guys are a team, right?" I said, "Team Dragon Brothers... that was the name, wasn't it?"

A grin cracked on the pink-head's face. Smiling, he threw his hands behind his head, "Yeah, that's our team's name. You do know a lot about us, huh?"

"Well, you guys _are_ the favourite article subjects of the Sorcerer Magazine - the whole guild, I mean. They would always put a special article or two in every issue." Something came into my mind at that moment, "Hey, I heard that you have a sister. Is it true?"

Hiken looked mildly amazed, "Yeah, I do have a sister. And let me guess - you found that out in the magazine also?"

However, he looked surprised again when I shook my head. "No, I saw her in the guild's photo album - I was going through them while Sarah was filling the papers. I saw a photo of you standing beside your mother, and she was carrying a little girl, and Sarah told me that she was your sister."

"I see. Yup, that's Ellie. She's only six years old, and she usually stays home with Mom - if Mom went on missions or is busy writing books, I have to babysit her, or send her to Wendy's house so that she can play together with Charlotte..."

Our conversation came to a stop when I bumped into Garry's back while Hiken crashed into Night's, both of them had just come to a sudden halt. "Oomf! Hey, why'd you stop walking-"

Hiken's question was no longer necessary as both of us immediately noticed the reason that caused the two men to stop on their tracks - two people were standing in our path, blocking the way. One was a man wearing a white mask and a black cloak with a hood over his head, and another was a young woman with white hair, who was also wearing a similar black cloak, though she had no mask on - her beautiful face was stoic, and her sharp eyes were as cold as ice.

_They don't look like good people... _My eyes narrowed, watching them intently, raising my guard if anything should happen.

"Ah, we've been expecting you," the masked man spoke up, raising his hand. He turned at Night and greeted, "Well, hello, Night-kun. Isn't it nice for us to meet again?"

I was surprised that the creepy guy was speaking like he knew Night... but the lightning dragon slayer replied coldly, "I wouldn't be actually saying _nice_ though. You can't exactly be a friend after you tried to ambush me - and I guess when it failed, you decided to show up again but with help this time."

_Ambush? Night? What's he talking about?_ I looked at Hiken and both of us were having the same 'What-Is-Happening-Here' look. However, the masked man chuckled out loud, "Oh no, Night-kun. Actually, my business with you had been done already since our last meeting." I saw Night's eyebrows raised slightly.

"What do you mean?" Garry asked, frowning. The masked man turned at Garry... but at that moment, the white-haired woman let out an audible sigh while her eyes rolled.

"Enough, Felix. You're too talkative," she said, suddenly stepping up while placing her left fingers on her right palm. "Let's just get this over with... Lightning-Make: Falcon!"

My eyes widened - she was using Molding Magic, and within my knowledge, Lightning Make was a rather rare type. There was a flash of white light, and four large birds made out of electricity appeared and dashed at us - I immediately clapped my hands to counter the bird that was coming my way with a spell... but the birds suddenly changed their directions and hit Garry instead, the lightning explosion throwing him into a tree.

"Garry!" I let out a scream and rushed over at him - my eyes widened at the sight of his hand, which had turned into a shiny, black metal club. _Is this iron dragon slayer magic?_

"I'm fine," he said, standing up. "Don't touch me now; I'd just directed away the lightning away at myself." I opened my mouth furiously to scold him that it was very dangerous to do something like that, but both of us were distracted by Hiken, who had let out a roar of anger.

"So, you want to pick a fight, huh!?" His body suddenly erupted into flames - he clenched his fists and charged at the woman. "Come on! I don't know who you are, but I'll burn you into a crisp!"

"Hiken! No!" Night called out, about to pull the fire dragon slayer back, but the man called Felix blocked his path, black smog coming out of his body. "Now now... let them play, will you? Your opponent is me." A stream of black smog suddenly shot out, which Night narrowly avoided, but got kicked in his jaw while he was distracted.

"Argh!" The blond mage flinched - he immediately regained his posture, and struck down Felix with a large bolt of lightning from his hand - but the masked man had disappeared with a cloud of black smog, the lightning hit and shattered the ground instead.

At that moment, I saw Hiken blocked a spell from the white-haired woman with his flames; scoffing, she taunted him, "This is the best you can do? And you call yourself a dragon slayer? What a joke."

Hiken gritted his teeth, glaring at the Lightning Make mage. "Shut up! You don't know what I got!"

"She's provoking Hiken into attacking her... we have to stop him!" Garry said urgently, rushing at Hiken - I was really confused, I didn't understand why Hiken shouldn't attack the enemy; the white-haired woman smirked while raising a hand as a gesture of challenge, "Then hit me with your best shot! Show me your power, son of Salamander!"

Pissed off, Hiken growled while preparing to attack - he ignited his fists, and clapped them as he chanted, "Some flames on the left hand... some flames on the right hand... together they create..." An enormous ball of fire emerged, immediately heating up the area - he cried out, hurling the fire spell.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

I had to cover myself with my arm - the massive ball of fire exploded with a sheer force coming out from the impact, the ground shook violently. Trees nearby were burnt to crisps and a loud rumble sounded as clouds of dust and rubble of earth soared from the area. _A-Amazing! Such power!_

Smoke began to settle down... I believed that the girl had been turned into ashes with this kind of impact - we were thunderstruck, our jaws opened with shock when she appeared out of the cloud of dust, her face indifferent, barely a scratch on her body._ Impossible!_

She chuckled loudly, seeing that Hiken was paralyzed, staring at her with disbelief. "That didn't even break sweat - you really are pathetic."

The insult broke Hiken out of his trance, "Why you..." His eyes flashed dangerously, his body was covered with fire and was about to attack again when Garry grabbed his arm, "Stop it, Hiken. It's a trap."

"Huh?" The pink-head stared at his friend confusedly, but the moment they were distracted, she moved in a flash, "Lightning-Make: White Tiger!" A large lightning tiger appeared roaring, and leapt at the two dragon slayer. Without wasting a second, I sprinted in between them, pushing them aside - they were surprised by my sudden appearance. "Anne! What are you-" I ignored their exclamations, setting my eyes only on the incoming lightning tiger; I pressed my palms together and cried...

"Fire-Make: Sun Phoenix!"

Both of the dragon slayers were taken aback when a majestic flaming bird emerged with a shower of fire, dashing at the lightning tiger, the two spells clashed and dissolved into a small explosion of magic. Smirking, I gave a look at the woman to see that her eyebrows were raised high, not hiding her surprise and frustration. I smiled triumphantly, preparing for a counter attack... "Fire-"

"That's enough, Anne," Night quickly grabbed my shoulder, which startled and halted me from conjuring a spell. At that moment, the black smog emerged out in the air and materialized into Felix, who was clapping his hands slowly. "Spectacular... truly amazing... I have never seen such powers before." I noticed a mocking tone as well as a note of amusement in his voice.

Night released my shoulder and stepped up, his face expressionless; a shudder ran down my spine as I felt a great pressure suddenly exploded from the blond mage. The air started to vibrate around him, as if he was creating ripples across the atmosphere - the enemies were also stunned, feeling the enormous amount of power radiating from Night. _Such magical power... it's overwhelming!_

"Who are you people?" Night asked calmly but firmly, his eyes narrowed and focused. "What is your purpose in attacking us?"

A moment of silence passed, the two sides staring at each other - "Ahahaha..." Chuckling out loud, the masked man started surrounding himself with the black smog again. _Is he planning to attack? _I glanced at Night but he was not moving. "You are an incredible mage, Night-kun, to possess this much power at a young age. Though unfortunately, we can't answer your questions."

He reached out and grabbed his partner's arm; I just noticed that she was staring at me. It was pretty creepy... then she suddenly asked, "My name is Rosalyn. Can you tell me your name, Fire Maker?"

I blinked a few times and checked at others whether they were going to answer... "Umm... It's Anne Valentine."

Rosalyn smiled, which was way creepier than her staring..."Train hard, or I'll kill you when we meet again."

_She's crazy...! _We thought, sweat dropping. The black smog was also covering her - she looked at her partner, "Don't you have something to say to Night-san, Felix?"

"Hmm... ah, I almost forgot..." He turned at Night, "I didn't get the chance to deliver this during our previous encounter... I have a message for your father from our Master..." All of us waited for him to speak up; the black smog had completely covered both of them and started vanishing into the thin air, but his voice was clear...

_"__**Hide the greatest treasure of Fairy Tail... I'm coming for it.**__"_

Moments passed as the wind gently passed through us as we stood, all of us lost in our own thoughts... though I was sure one question was running through our brains...

"What the hell was that all about?"

**A/N: Please tell me your opinions, whether it was okay, great, or sucked. By the way, the FT storyline is coming to its end (I think)... and I just hope that I'll be able to blend in this story with the canon plot. Also, I hope Ultear comes back; I got some pretty big position for her... it's sad. Ah, almost forgot... special cookies for The Liker and fairyofthelake for guessing the answers correctly! And next time somebody answer something right, they can make a particular request! So, anything you'd like me to consider?**

_Lucy: _She's NOT dead... Makarov is though. Did my writing give the impression that Lucy's dead? Well, she's a popular writer and a good mother and just semi-retired.

_Garry and Anne: _I'm not sure whether they'll become couples, but the two of definitely can have a relationship. Actually, this pairing is a present for a dear friend of mine. I could officially make the two of them together if the readers would like me to.

_Felix: _The masked man's name is revealed! I disliked calling him that... the 'smog guy'. He and Rosalyn will appear again... you wanna keep your eyes on them, really.


	5. Chapter 5: Hide And Seek

_**A/N: **_**Dear readers, I am alive. And perfectly happy. I also hope that you'll be happy with this chapter. Arigato to everyone who had reviewed, favourited and followed. Please continue the support! Without further ado, I present the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Although the capital of Fiore was an extremely large and busy city, it nevertheless was still a majestic and magnificent place. Also known by the epithet Flower Blooming Capital, Crocus had a vast number of bright buildings and several shops, and limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets with citizens traveling along the routes. It was no surprise that the city was so hustling with people, being the capital of the country and also famous for the Grand Magic Games.

Nonetheless, in the center part of the town, away from the busy part of the city, situated a lake with an island where Mercurius, the magnificent palace of the King of Fiore, was sitting on. The many tall towers rose dramatically as a part of the king's castle; in one of the many rooms in a highest tower, a man was standing on the balcony, gazing down at the splendid view below. He was particularly tall, muscular, with spiky blond hair, and a distinctive lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, donning a long fur over-coat and a pair of magic headphones over his ears.

At the moment, Laxus was taking a short break from the sickening paperwork he had been doing for the past hour, trying to enjoy the incredible residence of the King he was temporarily staying at. Being an authority figure wasn't easy - he had been given piles of paperwork to do ever since he had been appointed as guild master.

"Laxus."

Hearing his name called, the lightning mage cut off his thoughts and turned around to saw a familiar red-haired woman standing. The Titania was wearing a formal elegant dress instead of the usual armor; even after all these years, it was still rare to see her without wearing those iron-clad suits. Of course, Erza still remained a strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and the most intimidating woman as she had always been.

"Erza," Laxus spoke, changing the attention on his guild-mate, "what is it?"

"Nothing, just reminding that the meeting is going to start in about an hour." She added, "And it's in the Grand Hall this time, so you won't have trouble finding it."

Laxus scowled at first, but then his lips twitched upwards - he scoffed, "Seriously, I am not that forgetful, I do remember the place now, but thanks for the concern anyway," he chuckled. The Wizard Saint Conference was held by the Magic Council every year - according to Jellal, it was something like a boring gossip session of the Wizard Saints. It was used to hold in Era, but the King had obliged to let the Council use Mercurius for the conference... and at the meeting the year before, Jellal and Laxus managed to get lost in the enormous building, even managing to make their ways to the dungeons entrance. So, Erza was making sure that the same thing won't happen again to her idiotic husband and friend.

"Well," she sighed, "just don't get lost on the way again like last year."

"Hey, it was your husband that led us down the wrong corridor. We wouldn't have got lost if I had chosen the path. Besides, this place just has too many rooms."

Smirking, Erza rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Like it was Jellal's fault when you also didn't know the direction, did you? He only took the liberty to pick one, otherwise, both of you would be stuck there." She smirked more when Laxus glared at her but said nothing since she was after all telling the truth. He sighed heavily again before returning his attention back to the view across the city - Laxus had learnt to appreciate the outdoor scenes more, especially as splendid as this one, since he was usually stuck indoors doing boring paperwork, but another thing was that this city had plenty of memories for him and all members Fairy Tail. The Domus Flau could be seen clearly from the balcony - it had been over twenty years since their guild regained the name of the strongest guild in Fiore, and had never lost it since. But Laxus had never imagined that he'd be watching over the guild as the Master like his grandfather had, after all the things he had done to the guild.

The two mages stood in silence for several moments, when Erza spoke, "It's drawing nearer," she looked at the blond man, "the S-Class Trials for this year."

Laxus nodded and smiled, "You'll be lending us a hand as usual, I hope?"

The red haired woman chuckled, "You don't even need to ask that. Of course, there's no way I'm gonna miss such an important event for the guild."

"Well, it's just that you're no longer staying at the guild, and always following Jellal wherever he goes..." Laxus grinned mischievously and elbowed his friend; Erza glared at him and started, "Idiot, shut your mouth."

"Now now Erza, don't call your guild master an idiot," an amused voice appeared - Jellal Fernandes was standing behind them; the blue haired man swiftly embraced Erza into a kiss, catching the Titania off-guard. He smiled at his wife, "I am in time as promised, my love."

Blushing, Erza pushed away her husband, "Jellal! Are you crazy?" He chuckled at the glares Erza was sending at him, "Perhaps. I'm crazy about you."

"Really romantic," Laxus interrupted, looking amused and slightly disgusted at the same time, "but if you two are going to do mushy stuff, please do it somewhere else."

"I said shut up," Erza snapped, her face still as red as her hair. She sighed, "The meeting's going to start. We should be going now." Shooting another glare at Jellal, she started walking towards the door; Jellal leaned near Laxus and whispered into the blond's ear, "She's really cute when she's shy, isn't that right?" Laxus stared back blankly, "Please tell me I don't have to comment on that..."

"Hurry up, you two!"

"We're coming!"

xXx

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods near to the outskirts of Crocus, a young man was sleeping soundly on a tree. The boy had a handsome face, with a strange mark across his right eye, and his messy hair was the colour of blood red. His head was resting on an arm as he slept, while the other was clutching onto a long, thin stave. The surrounding of the forest was peaceful and quiet, just the way he preferred since he was never fond of crowds or fancy places, and had purposely came down all the way into the forest to take a nap - a strong branch and a shade under a tree was all he could ask for.

However, suddenly, a loud explosion rumbled out from within the woods which snapped the boy up from his sleep. Alarmed, he immediately sat up on the branch he was sleeping, and looked at the direction the sound came, wondering what it was. It was quite rare to hear an explosion out of nowhere, and it also sounded not very far from his location. _I'd better go and investigate._

Jumping from a tree to another (he was _not_ a ninja _or_ a monkey), the red haired boy followed the direction which he had heard the explosion. He was just simply curious at the cause of the sound. However, when finally arriving at the spot, he was quite stunned by the scene awaiting him - there was a huge crater in the ground, the trees as well as the soil were severely burnt around the area. _What on earth happened here?_

The only possibility was that some sort of battle occurred in this place... and if that's true, then whoever caused this wouldn't be very far away yet. The young man's curiosity only rose higher - he immediately closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, then surely, he felt some magical presences only about a few meters away... which were also extremely familiar to him.

_What a coincidence...! It's been a while since I've met them the last time. _

He opened his eyes again, smiling at the direction of the magical presences, "Long time no sees, Dragon Brothers."

**_Garry_**

The four of us were taking a rest on the ground, after the short battle with Felix and Rosalyn. The atmosphere around us had settled down, though we were left with bad hunches that there was something serious behind the ambush. None of us were badly injured, though Hiken was still upset with the fact that his spell was utterly useless against Rosalyn. Anne was staring around at us confusedly, Night was all quiet and musing while I was still assessing all the thoughts going around in my head.

"That darn bitch..." Hiken muttered angrily under his breath for the umpteenth time, "I'll beat her up for good if I meet her again..."

Anne started, frowning, "I still don't get it though... our spells clashed, and I felt that hers wasn't anything extraordinarily strong," she continued as we listened to her, "But the power in Hiken's spell was really strong, she should've been seriously hurt since she took it head on."

Hiken just kept glaring at the ground, clenching his fist; Night and I understood that it wasn't only because that his spell didn't work, but also that Hiken took a lot of pride in being a dragon slayer and being the son of Salamander - Rosalyn happened to have insulted both of them.

Night looked up at us and said, "That was the same thing that happened with me also... I might have a theory about it." However, before Night could continue, Hiken interjected, "Wait wait... what do you mean by that it happened to you also?"

The blond dragon slayer blinked and stared, "Haven't I told you that already?" I felt like smiling while reminding him, "No, I was the only one who heard your story. Hiken was sleeping at that time, and Anne wasn't even with us back then."

"I see, " Night nodded, rubbing his chin, then looked back at the two pink headed mages, "well, the very reason we're going to Crocus was that..."  
He started recapping his encounter with Felix and how he felt that he needed to report about it immediately to Master to Hiken and Anne; both were really surprised by the story they missed.

"...so that's everything," Night finished. "Of course, I'd told Garry already... does it make things clearer for you?"

"More or less," Anne shrugged, "though we still have no idea about their true motives behind their actions. Why would they just randomly attack us?" I looked at Night, wondering whether he had any idea, though he sighed and confessed, "I'm afraid I have no answer ever for myself... however, as I was about to say, I do have a theory on why Hiken's and my attacks didn't work."

He frowned a bit before continuing, "This might sound a bit odd... but I'm sure they were using some magic that absorb Dragon Slayer Magic..." We were all listening intently on his words, waiting for him to explain further, "I used two dragon slayer spells while fighting that Felix guy and Hiken used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame - our spells are quite strong, and there's no way someone could just resist them like that. Even though they appeared unscathed, I observed that the environment around us were more or less destroyed, meaning that it was not that our spells were weak, but of the fact that they absorbed much of it. In addition, they only battled or targeted the dragon slayers either purposely or accidentally, so that they can absorb our magic."

"But," Hiken interrupted again, "what if they're just strong enough to resist our spells?"

"That's impossible..." Night shook his head, "Because I sensed that neither of them had enough magic power to do that. Also, I don't know about Rosalyn, but Felix wasn't willing to take on my normal lightning attacks. If he really had endurance to fully resist a Lightning Dragon Roar and a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd... then he wouldn't need to worry about my normal Lightning Magic. But he was all evading my shots with the annoying black smog of his."

"You know, Night..." I spoke, smiling at him, "what you said is pretty possible too. For me, what I thought was that they could trying to develop a magic that deletes Dragon Slayer Magic, and were using us like test subjects."

Night shrugged, "That's also another possibility. If you say like that, we can't leave that option too... good thinking, Garry. They could just be experimenting this magic, and wasn't still successful enough, which could explain the craters."

"Uh... guys," Anne said, "I think we're neglecting something important what that Felix said... about the greatest treasure of Fairy Tail. What was he talking about?"

Silence filled us again, as Night and I frowned back into musing - personally, I had no idea about that case, and thought that it was just a bluff or fluke... _And he said that it was a message to Master Laxus from their master..._

However, we were broken out of our thoughts when Night suddenly stood up, saying, "We can only find out so much by guessing... but for now, our priority is to meet with Father, and deliver this message to him. This is a challenge, and Fairy Tail will not back down from any. Now, enough resting - Crocus is near. Let's get going!"

"Heh... howling mad as usual." Grinning, I stood up, dusting the sand off of me; Hiken also hopped up to his feet, and shouted determinedly, "I don't really understand what's going on, but I swear, I'll seriously kick that woman's ass!" _He's still obsessed with it..._

So... our journey to Crocus finally recommenced; I turned at Anne and smiled, "Well, Anne, there's a great mystery waiting for us. Still wanna join on the adventure? It can be grueling, you know." The pink haired girl stared back for a moment before grinning widely and shouted, "You bet! There's no way I'm gonna miss such fun!" She showed her left palm, the yellow insignia glittering, "I'm also a Fairy Tail member; I have the right to enjoy the adventures, right?"

"Of course, now let's go!"

"Yay!"

But none of us could've guessed to meet another person that we were not expecting at all.

"Hiya, fellas."

**_Adam_**

_What are they doing all the way from the guild? _Following after the magic trail, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the magic sources were really my dragon slayer friends - I still recognized their magic signatures even though it'd been ages since the last time we met.

Oh, how rude of me; allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adam Fernandes, son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes, though I'm sure you might've already guessed it. I'm 21 years old, same as Night... I like solitude and strawberries, I dislike crowds and coconuts. And I'm also the youngest S-Class mage in the guild, though it's only been three years since I'd passed the exam.

To tell the truth, I haven't gone back to the guild at all in these three years. The reason's that I wanted to follow Dad on his missions with Crime Sorciere... and as soon as I passed the S-Class trials, I had been traveling with Dad ever since. I had rarely met my guild mates since then, except for Mom - she would often come and meet me and Dad; it's even like a family picnic while crushing down dark guilds at the same time.

Anyway, at the moment, I was still up on a tree, crouching on a branch and was eavesdropping on what my friends were saying - obviously, seeing Hiken explained the large crater with charred soil, and Night was acting serious as usual, Garry looked like he's a little hurt... _and I suppose the girl is a newcomer... by now, the guild must be full of new members I don't know. _However, clearly, they had been involved in sort of a battle before I found, and I can hear a discussion going on... something about a Felix and Rosalyn and Hiken's spell not working... _what on earth was that about secret treasure of Fairy Tail?_

I saw Night stood up and said that they had to get to Crocus to deliver the message from this Felix character to Master Laxus, and a moment later, all of them were striding off towards the city. _Well, that was informative. _One thing I was sure that they'll not be allowed into the palace even if they could prove the guards that they're from Fairy Tail, and the Wizard Saints Conference wouldn't be over until at night. Undoubtedly, they'll get kicked out if they just go into the palace.

_Hmm... not if I can help. _Because, you see, I was kind of staying at the palace to be honest - Dad and Mom were invited for the Wizard Saint Conference, so we followed them to Crocus... and all of us were given these deluxe rooms and king-sized beds. But I hated these luxuries, and that's the reason how I ended up sleeping in the woods. Well, never mind that, but since I have the permission to enter the King's palace, I could be more than of some help for them, especially if they were planning to barge into the palace.

_Time to meet my old acquaintances..._

It didn't take that much time to go ahead of them, considering them walking at a normal pace, and I was still traveling

overhead on the trees - they still hadn't noticed me yet. Thus, I jumped down from the branch, and landed right in front of Hiken.

"Hiya, fellas."

"Yikes!"

Who wouldn't be startled when something or someone falls suddenly in front of them? Well, Hiken was no exception - I caused Hiken to stumble back and nearly fell down, but the pink haired girl caught him quickly.

"What the..."

"Hey!"

_Umm... may be that wasn't such a good idea... _Night and Garry tensed up, and took a battle stance - _do something quick, or get into a fight!_ I raised my hands and shouted fast, "Whoa! Guys! It's me, Adam."

They stared at me for a moment - Night seemed to have recognized me immediately. His eyebrows went up into the air, "Adam?" Garry also was surprised by my sudden appearance, "Huh?"

"Did you guys say Adam!?"

Hiken seemed to have recovered from his initial shock; the fire dragon slayer bolted up and laid his eyes on me - his eyes also widened up, but quickly cracked into a crazy grin. "It really is you... heh. FIGHT ME, YOU RASCAL!" Knowing Hiken, this was not much of a surprise, trying to engage in a battle as soon as he saw me; it was his way of saying 'hello'. Count on him to charge with his fire at a guild mate he hadn't met for three years as a sign of greeting.

Of course, I would have loved to spar with the dragon slayer, but since there were more pending matters to attend, I decided to postpone the fight for another time. _He's going to challenge me again anyway. _So, I simply evaded his flaming punch, and then briskly whacked on his head with my stave, a loud 'thud' came up.

"Ouch!"

"Nice try, Hiken," I smiled, "but now's not the time for fighting. We have more important things to do at the moment."

"Bastard..." He slowly got up, wincing and massaging his head, "that hurt!"

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Garry asked, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be with your parents and Crime Sorciere?"

"Actually, I _am_ with them - Mom and Dad had to come to Crocus for the meeting. And we're staying at the King's palace currently."

"You're staying at the _King's palace_?" Night asked disbelievingly. I nodded and smiled, "I think I can take you guys there so that you can meet Master and tell that message." They were again greatly taken aback, their mouths parted, "Wait wait... how on earth do you know about it?"

I chuckled, "Honestly, I had been listening to your conversation about the encounters with this Felix and Rosalyn for like ever since. I was just up on a tree above you, no one just noticed me."

"That's impossible," Night gawked, "we should've at least detected your smell, even if not your magic." He was looking at me like he was seeing a ghost, "Just what kind of training had Jellal-san put you in?"

"Heh, let's just say my stealth seems to be excellent enough that even you guys can't detect me," I beamed, annoying my friends. "Anyway," I promptly placed the stave on my shoulder, "I think we should get going to the city. It would take about an hour... so I don't think the meeting will be finished by then. But at least you guys can wait inside the palace."

"Looks like we won't have to stay in a motel this time," Night smiled at the others, then turned back to me, "lead the way then, Adam."

So, that was how I reunited with my old guild mates and joined them in their group. It was even kind of nostalgic - Hiken made me promise that I'd have to fight him once we get back to the guild. We talked a bunch of things as we moved on, mostly about how everyone was doing back at the guild. I also told them about some of my adventures with Crime Sorciere, hunting down dark guilds and criminals while surviving in the wild.

"It really sounds awesome!" Hiken exclaimed, "May be I could come along too next time." I smirked, "If you can beat me, then I'll vouch for you personally."

He glared at me, "Believe me, I will. Heh... I'll kick your ass really hard once we got back to the guild." Smiling, I looked back and noticed the stranger girl walking beside Garry - I remembered that we hadn't spoken yet. _May be I should introduce myself..._

"Hello," I greeted, "I am Adam. Are you a new member of Fairy Tail?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, I am. My name's Anne Valentine. Nice to meet you, Adam."

"Charmed. How long have you been in the guild, by the way?"

She thought for a moment, "Only for a few days... I think." That made me surprised. _Wow, she's a total fresher then. How could she be travelling with these three troublemakers? _"By the way," Anne went on, "Adam, do you know that you're the no. 1 mage on Sorcerer's Weekly's Top Mages I Want To Be My Boyfriend list?"

"What?" I blinked at her blankly, "What is that?"

"I'm no. 8," Garry said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm no. 2," Night shouted back over his shoulder.

"I'm not even on the list," Hiken grumbled and pouted.

"Is there anyone in Fairy Tail who reads Sorcerer Weekly..?" Anne sighed. "So... by the way, can I get an autograph, Adam?"

xXx

"At last... we've finally fueled the Dragon Lacrimas... Master will be pleased."

"I still don't understand why we have to do this... he's a crook, he's unworthy of this power," Rosalyn glowered, "why would Master want to use such a low life as a sacrifice?"

"We do not question Master, Roz," Felix stated, "I know that there are few chances that the plan will succeed, but Master thinks this is worth a try, so our duty is to obey him only."

The white haired woman remained silent, glancing down once more onto her palm - the small crystal was still shining with a blood red aura enveloping it. Inside her partner's hand was another lacrima, but instead giving out a red light, it was bright yellow. She clenched her fist on the lacrima. _We had to go to great lengths finding these Dragon Lacrimas... and now we're just going to give them away..._

Rosalyn looked up, staring at the magnificent view of the Blooming Capital once more. They were standing on the roof of a high building, watching down at the mighty city... and now, they were going to infiltrate the most dangerous place in the whole of Crocus once more... few people even know the name of the place. The Abyss Palace, the most heavily guarded prison in the whole of Fairy Tail, under the combined and direct control of the King and the Magic Council... and their target lies in one of the deepest cell within the prison. If the two were discovered infiltrating, they would either be instantly executed, or tortured for information. Rosalyn felt unnerved at chances of failures and dangers awaiting them...

"It is time. Let's finish this mission."

xXx

"The Wizard Saint Conference will commence now. Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats."

As he sat down on his chair, Jellal glanced around the room they were using for the Conference. The hall was slightly dark, compared to the other rooms inside the castle - he noticed that the curtains were drawn, relying only on the lamps. People were placed around a large, grand table with the Chairman's seat at the farthest. He counted the people present at the meeting - the Chairman and the five councilors, Erza, Laxus, Jura and etc... _Hey... there's one seat missing..._

Although everyone had taken their seats, the Chairman remained standing as he addressed them, "Good morning. Wel-" At that moment, the door to the hall suddenly opened loudly... and a person stepped into the room. A man, not older than 30, donned in a dark robe was standing at the door - he had shoulder-length silvery white hair, a narrow face, and his right eye was blinded with a scar crossed over it.

Everyone had laid their eyes on the new person; he waved his eye lazily around the room, a cold smile appearing on his face. "Good morning, everyone," he gave a swift bow before walking up to the round table, then promptly sat down on the empty seat, ignoring the stares which were directed at him.

The Chairman cleared his throat before continuing, "Ladies and gentlemen. Before the meeting starts, the Magic Council would like to make an announcement," he said, gesturing towards the unknown person. "We have chosen a new Wizard Saint as a replacement for the former Wizard Saint, Walrod Cken."

Some people were murmuring, discussing under their breath about the new Wizard Saint, clearly curious about his sudden appearance. However, Jellal noticed that said person was acting oblivious to everything around him... except that he was eying everyone else one after another, a small grin on his face. _Who is this guy..? There's something abnormal about him..._

"Everyone... please welcome, Osiris."

_**A/N: **_**Good? Bad? Boring? Review please! ****By the way, the next chapter will be an omake, and I hope it doesn't take too much time to finish...**

_Jump Manga Contest: If I am lucky enough, then you'll be seeing Hiken and gang in their original story in no time! _

_Dragon Lacrimas: Let's see how things turn out. Who would want these valuable and powerful crystals?_

_Adam and the magic stave: It's just one of the staves Jellal was carrying in the GMG. Of course, it's also a Mystogan reference. _


End file.
